In order to save labor, a process of slaughtering an edible chicken carcass undergoes transition from manual processing to automatic processing by a machine.
Patent Document 1 discloses an automatic deboner which performs a process of deboning a bone-in thigh meat. This deboner intermittently conveys the bone-in thigh meat between a plurality of processing stations while suspending it with a clamping device, and sequentially performs steps of cutting a meat of the bone-in thigh meat, separating bone and meat, and the like in the respective stations, to enable automatic deboning.
Patent Document 2 discloses holding a bone-in thigh meat conveyed by a conveyor by a multi-axes articulated arm and suspending it to a hanger.